Ishikawa Haruhiro
THIS WHOLE DAMNED ARTICLE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS, BEAR WITH ME, EH? (BEAR HAHAHAHA) ---- Ishikawa Haruhiro (石川Haruhiro, Ishikawa Haruhiro), also known as Ishi-Chan by friends and family, is the master of the Guild Ascending Wyvern, and is highly respected in Dragon Sword Island. Ishikawa is a God Slayer, known as the most powerful God Slayer Magic weilder in the Crescent Archipelago. To people who are not friends, and family, they refer to Ishikawa as 'The Fastest Man Alive, 'The Giant, or The Unrelenting Giant of Dragon Sword Island. He is called this because of his tallness, broadness, and pure terrifying speed during battle. People say that he is not human, due to his overwhealming destructive power, speed, agility, and focus during battle. ''Appearance. '''Ishikawa' usually does not wear a shirt, due to the fact that his broadness does not let any shirt upon his body not rip... But, he has a tight, tone body, that symbolizes he trains everyday. His blonde hair is combed to the side, but parts kind of messy, his blonde moustache (A bold fashion choice), in a princely style. (W.I.P) ''Personality. Ishikawa has a booming voice, that sounds of a Giant, or Titan himself, he is usually extremely perceptive, examining everyone from the first glance, he is always wanting to know what's going on in the surrondings around himself, therefore, he is nosy. He is also extremely prideful, letting no one step over him. He would also risk his life for other people, because he thinks that no life is worth being ended. History. Ishikawa was a boy, when he first joined Ascending Wyvern, he looked up to the people who were in this Guild, because of the power that they poscessed. Shortly after, he went on a job, by himself (Bad choice), and got captured, he was in prison for over a year, before discovering a Tome that was hidden in the prison, he read that Tome, therefore, learning Solar God Slayer Magic. Then he busted out of prison. (W.I.P) Magic and Abilities. *'Solar God Slayer Magic: Ishikawa has mastered Solar God Slayer Magic, he made his own variant of spells, for this particular type of magic. **'Solar God's Bellow: '''This spell, ''Solar God's Bellow, is utilized by inhaling sharply, until the user cannot inhale anymore, then, compressing magical energy in their mouth, after they've compressed enough magic power in their mouth, they turn it into solar energy, with a loud screech, they release the solar energy they've built up, this spell is insanely swift, reaching the target, even if far away, in a matter of seconds, if they are close enough, maybe even less than that. This spell is multi-hitting, therefore, if the target gets hit, the seemingly endless stream of solar energy keeps dealing damge, though, it usually lasts about four seconds, after inital release. This spell is the most easy to master, but, if the user mastered this spell to a degree where they could modify the shape of the blast, how long it will last, and range. The user could also manipulate it to a degree where they could hit multiple targets, with one shot. The user is usually faster than the blast itself, therefore, they could get behind the opponant, and send out another blast, for a combo attack. **'Solar God's Fist: '''This spell, ''Solar God's Fist, is utilized by concentrating, and compressing magic power into their hand, then slowly turning it into Solar Energy, the heat given off by this spell is immense, this spell is usually for destroying buildings, and the landscape around them, or, the raw behemoth destruction of this spell, to attempt to destroy the target of their choice. **'''Solar God's Axe Kick: This Spell, Solar God's Stomp, is utilized by concentrating, and compressing magic power on the heel of their foot, and morphing it to Solar God Slayer Magic, then, letting it loose on a target, the raw destruction of this spell is able to destroy most buildings with a single kick. **'Solar God's Flare:' This Spell, Solar God's Flare, is utilized by concentrating magic power in the palms of their hands, then morphing it into a ball, activating Solar GS magic, then letting it burst out, although it is an AoE attack, it does a lot of damage, and is also used to blind opponents. **'Divine Overdrive:' When Ishikawa goes into Divine Overdrive, his power, speed, and durability increases ten fold. By using this, he's gotten the nickname of 'The Titan', by his magical aura alone, is enough to send blood-curdling chills into the thoughest opponent. **'Ascension Ceremony:' When Ishikawa goes into the Ascended state, he takes on the form of a Sun God, thus, allowing him have a unimaginible power/magical power ability boost. *'Ring Breaker: '''Ishikawa has been practicing this magic for a long time, it's raw destructive power makes him like to use it a lot. It's most fun because he has to trap his opponent in these rings for them to be effective. Thus, he loves the thrill of the chase. **'Ring Breaker, Circles of Destruction: This spell, Ring Breaker, Circles of Destruction, is utilized by, Ishikawa summoning magic circles all around the opponant, then making them connect, using this, he sends explosions to try and nutralize the target. **'''Ring Breaker, Gullotine: This spell, Ring Breaker, Gullotine, is utilized by, Ishikawa summoning a magic circle above the head, and below the chin of a target, and letting the explosion take out their head. *'Titanic Compression: '''Ishi-Chan utilizes this magic, to boost his overall abilities. *'Plasma Magic: Ishi-Chan uses this magic to utterly destroy his opponents. **'Destructo Ball: '''This spell, ''Destructo Ball, is utilized by, summoning a compressed ball of magical power into their hand, then, turning it into plasma, throwing it at the opponants, it expands whilst travelling, therefore it swallows up whatever it touches, the intense heat is able to melt through solid objects, most objects melt upon contact. *Flash Raven: Ishi-Chan ustilizes this magic by using his Hand to Hand combat mastery, to hit his opponant at speeds they cannot track. *Photon Magic: Being a mix of Light, and Lighting Magic, this magic fuses them both, therefore, a spherical shape is created, pulsating as if alive, with several sparks coming off of it. **Photon Disk: Ishi-Chan summons a ball of Photon magic in his hand, it's pulsating light mezimirizing, he then throws it, at a speed so tremendous, the opponant cannot track the attack, the sphere flattens out into a disk, then, if it hits the opponant, it paralyzes them for a few seconds, with great pain. *'Unimaginable Magic Power: '''Ishi-Chan has an unbelievable amount of Magic Power. Because of all of his years training in gruesome ways, his magic power levels exceeds those of the Magic Council, and Spriggan 12. *'Titanous Magical Aura: 'Ishi-Chan's Magical Aura, itself, is intimadating enough to make even the toughest opponant nervous. This is because of his unbelievable amount of magic power, thus, making his aura terrifying to be around, when he is provoked. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat Grandmaster: Ishikawa has plenty of hand-to-hand combat techniques he is able to utilize such as Path of Earth, Art of Heaven, and Wise Dragon. These are all deadly hand-to-hand combat techniques, and extremely useful during combat. *'Sword Technique Grandmaster:' Ishikawa utilizes this battleaxe, in the same way someone would use their sword. Thus, letting sword techniques turn into battle axe techniques. But, due to the axe's size, and weight, Ishikawa could use this battle axe as a shield, or defence, rather than all offence. *'Unimaginable Speed:' Ishikawa has extraordinary amounts of speed/agility, due to the fact he uses Solar God Slayer Magic, Flash Raven, and Photon Magic. This makes Ishikawa one of the fastest men alive. *'Unimaginable Keen Senses:' Ishikawa, being a God Slayer, has senses like you would not believe, he can hear a heartbeat from a building away, and being so old, had time to refine his senses. *'Unimaginable Strength: '''Ishi-Chan could swing his one ton battle axe around with relative ease, since he doesn't look like he has any physical strain, when swinging it around. *'Immense Durability: Ishi-Chan is able to take a beating, due to his size, and titan magic, and regenerative powers (from the Solar God Slayer Magic), Ishikawa is able to be battered, bashed, and broken. His muscle mass keeps most physical attacks off of him, whilst his Nullification magic is able to dull, or stop, most magical attacks. Equipment. *'''Battle Axe: '''Ishikawa has a battle axe, that, by itself, weighs over a ton. He uses this axe with realitive ease. This axe is highly durable, and is able to block almost all magic attacks, some rumour it to be the Sword of Light, thus why the Solar God Slayer utilizies this magic. Gallery. Ishikawa Haruhiro 06.jpg|Full Body shot. (Except shoes) Ishikawa Haruhiko 03.jpeg|Close up on his face, and battleaxe. Ishikawa Haruhiro 02.jpeg|What it feels like to be put up against his Magical Aura. Ishikawa Haruhiro 01.jpg|Ishikawa, back in the day. Stats. Quotes. *"What do you call a magic cat? Nyan. AAHAHAHA! That was not funny, was it..." -- Ishikawa, attempting to be funny. Trivia.' *Ishikawa is based off of Escanor from ''Nanatsu No Taizai. *Ishikawa loves to see expertly crafted items, from a blacksmith. Category:Bismarck-Chan Category:Guild Master